


And What Have We Learned?

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Insecurity, Starscream is trying his best, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Thundercracker has an artist's crisis and comes to his trinemate. He didn't know what he expected, but likely not this.
Relationships: Starscream & Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 39





	And What Have We Learned?

Starscream loved being ruler of Cybertron. He _knew_ it was what Primus intended him to do in function, and no ex-gladiators, colonial femmes or annoying ghosts could tell him otherwise.

That being said, he _fragging hated_ paperwork. How was he noticing it just now?? It seemed to take up much less time when he just... _skimmed over the text... not really paying mind what it says..._

 _Anyways._ The thing was in Neocybex too, which is basically what Autobots spoke, meaning to him it was a dialect and _why can't they make traditional Vosian the official language, again?_

He sighed and looked back to the next wall of text. It was titled 'Secu-

***crunch***

...It was titled 'Security laws in-

***crunch***

'Security laws in public spaces of-

***crunch***

_'SECURITY LAWS IN PUBLIC SPACES OF RECREA-_

***CRUNCH***

" _THUNDERCRACKER_ ," Starscream screeched, shooting up, slamming his servos at his desk, knocking the chair over in the process. " _You will either talk about whatever it is that bothers you so much you came to ME or will be so fragging quiet Primus himself would not notice you're here!_ "

The blue seeker looked at him awkwardly, a piece of energon candy halfway between the bowl and his intake.

"Sorry, Star. I'll shut my intake, hah." the blue mech laughed awkwardly.

Slowly, the trineleader sat back down.

He seriously didn't get TC here. Something's clearly bothering him and enough to come to him, even though their relationship has been growing weaker ever since the war ended. _The thought made Starscream feel weird-_

Anyways, where was he? Ah, yes, 'Security laws in public spaces of recreation'. He hoped it won't be too long of a thing and-

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Thundercracker suddenly asked.

Stunned silence overcame them for a moment.

It was tempting to say 'yes', like he would have during their past trine bickering but...

"I know Skywarp. And Megatron. And Blitzwing. And Astrotrain. You're _far_ from the bottom of the list." he opted for instead.

Thundercracker chuckled at that. "I suppose noone's worse than Astrotrain."

As silence fell once again, Starscream thought that's the end of that, so he turned back to his datapads and-

"I mean, I suppose I am just avarage, like all the cold constructs-" the blue mech began, but his trinemate cut him off.

"I'm also cold constructed and I rule Cybertron."

Silence again.

Why were they so awkward with this honesty talk stick.

Thundercracker sighed.

"Fine." he said. "I just feel like I won't ever do anything remarkable, ok? I mean, I write my playwrites, but they never get much traction and everyone will forget them in 5 vorns or so..."

They stared at eachother for a klik. Then, Starscream stood up and walked over to his couch, where his blue trinemate sat.

"You've spent millennia with me and yet learned nothing." he said with a smirk.

"From _you_? What, to be a jerk?" Thundercracker inquiered, sure the ex-commander was back to being egotistical and-

"To _never_ give up." Starscream said firmly. "Whether it be murder of a warlord or writing a book." he added with a playful smirk.

The blue seeker smiled involuntarily.

He was right, he certainly won't do anything good if he gives up. And if he doesn't, then who knows, maybe one day...?

"Thanks, Star." he said and got up. He'll be travelling right back to Earth and finish his latest piece.

"Of course, I am the best motivational speaker you could ask for." the trineleader preened and Thundercracker chuckled.

As he exited Starscream's apartment, he quickly turned and said "So it's true you have a spark afterall, huh?" teasingly.

"On second thought, where did I put away null-rays?" the tri-colouted mech replied jokingly and Thundercracker bolted out.

Maybe things will get better afterall.


End file.
